1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a file transmission system and a file management method thereof, and, more particularly, to a file transmission system and a file management method thereof wherein, when files are transmitted between devices, the file transmission is managed by determining whether to download a file having a delete history, among those files.
2. Description of the Related Art
A file transmission system is a system that transmits media content files between devices (for example, a host device and a user device) through download (or hot sync). Presently, as the capacity of devices increase, there is a need to download only a desired file from a host device to a user device through hot sync and to delete an undesired file among the downloaded files to manage the stored files. Further, for transmission of a file newly created by the host device to the user device, it may be necessary to re-download a combination of the newly created file with existing files from the host device to the user device through the hot sync.
However, if the files from the host device are re-downloaded through the hot sync, a file not desired by the user, namely, a file previously deleted by the user, is also re-downloaded, resulting in the user's trouble of having to again delete the undesired file after the downloading.